Hiding It All Troyella
by HSMfan2012
Summary: A troyella fanfic mainly based off my RL stuff. Gabis a freshman, Troys a junior. They dated, and broke up. There will be flashbacks through the story. Tell me if you like it, and I'll keep writing. thanks
1. Preview Basic Story

**AN: I don't know if anyone will like this story. At all. Its just going to be very detailed because im going through this in real life…. So… if you like it, I'd love some feedback, and I'll keep writing. Thanks.**

Hiding it all.

Gabriella sighed as her alarm clock went off. Another Monday. Great. She sighed as she hit the snooze and fell back asleep. Half an hour later she looked at the clock, and realized she had ten minutes left until her bus came. She jumped out of bed, threw on her jeans and a tee shirt, and slapped on a little make-up. She was out the door with a pop tart in hand in 9 minutes flat. It wasn't a new occurrence for her to get up late, it was a daily thing lately.

As she got on the bus she fell into her seat and sighed as she put her stuff in her book back. She pulled out her iPod and turned it on quickly before the annoying kids that lived near her got on. She was staring out the widow when the song 'I'm Yours' came on her playlist. Her eyes instantly glazed over as it reminded her of her ex boyfriend. He was the reason she was always waking up late, because she was up, everynight, crying her eyes out about him…

Most people would change the song, but she just opened her phone, and looked at the picture of the two of them that was her background when no one was around. She couldn't miss him publicly, because her friends hated him for what he did to her. So whenever she was alone, she cried her eyes out. People told her she was horrible at hiding her feelings, if they had any clue how dead she was inside, they'd be giving her an award.

She was dying inside with out that stupid junior who stole her heart, while the whole world thought she had already moved on.


	2. Chapter 1: A school day

Hiding It all;

A tear ran down Gabi's face as she sat in her 5th period class. Thank god it was math, where if anyone did notice she was crying, which they never did, she could blame it on being frustrated. She glanced at the clock through her curls that were hiding her face. 12:55… 'Ding, Ding'. The lunch bell for the upperclassmen echoed through the silent classroom. Gabriella shook her head as another tear fell onto her test. She answered the last question quickly and finished up her test first. She raised it into the air and pretended to dig for a pencil when the teacher came to pick it up.

She laid her head down on her desk as she heard the upperclassmen walking past the door headed for the cafeteria. She heard that voice, the one that echoed in her head so many times, right outside the door. "CHAD!" it yelled and she giggled quietly smiling at the fact he hadn't changed. He couldn't function without his best friend Chad by his side. She sighed as she thought back to just a few months ago. If she hadn't screwed up she would be asking to go to the bathroom right now, and not coming back for at least half an hour. She'd skip math, just to be with him…. Her gorgeous, sweet, funny, hilarious football player. HER #59. The tears flooded her eyes again as she saw him outside sitting on the picnic tables outside her class. He would randomly surprise her by waiting for her there when he knew she was having a bad day. Now, she swore he did it, just to make her hurt more inside. She hid her face in the desk and started thinking about happier things, like her friends at lunch.

'DINGDING' the sound of the bell woke Gabriella up as she jumped and wiped her face making sure she didn't drool one of her best guy friends pulled her into a hug "Don't let him bother you Gabs". She shook her head, pretending like he was crazy for thinking she was quiet because of him. Her friend shook his head, and then grabbed his stuff and left as she did.

Gabriella finished her last two classes of the day, zoning out from time to time but keeping herself busy with meaningless tasks just to keep her from going insane. She met up with her best friend, Taylor, after the 3:15 bell. "Hey Gabs, where do you want to hang out waiting for the soccer game?" she asked. Gabriella had completely forgotten they were staying for the game, so she shrugged.  
"Doesn't matter to me, why don't we do homework outside until then?" she suggested knowing they would gossip and people watch until 5. They sat outside and chatted and laughed until Gabriella had completely forgotten about her little, moment in math earlier that day. They grabbed their stuff and were in the stands at 4:59 exactly. Gabriella saw her Geography teacher that she loved on the other side of the field talking to the girls before their game began. She made a comment about how cute he was, and all of her friends started laughing at her. She was having a great time with her group of friends, and then she looked up at a group of guys laughing behind them. It took her two seconds to zone in on him. Her laugh was immediately cut off and her eyes glazed over with tears. Her friends continued laughing and having fun, as she excused herself to the bathroom. As she got up and walked up the stairs, they made eye contact. Her eyes were hazy, but she gave him a half smile and waved. He watched her for a second, no expression changed, and then he turned away from her. Her chest felt like someone had stabbed her as she got ignored, again. She walked faster to the bathroom and pushed past the girls standing in the mirror fixing their hair and make-up for their boyfriends. She hated them all, because she knew that she had been doing the same thing just three months ago, and now she was running to the back stall of the bathroom with tears pouring down her face.

She closed the stall and locked it behind her and locked the door. The tears poured down her face silently so the girls couldn't hear her and start stuff about her. She pulled her phone out and texted her friends she found someone to talk to and would be back later. 'check' she thought. She had time to clean herself up now before anyone started looking for her. Then she looked at her drafts. All little things she had ALMOST sent to him. She took a deep breath and texted him 'Hey? Are you okay?' she asked and pushed the send button.

It took her less than a minute to get a 'Yeah, why?' from him. She sighed and shook her head finally calm enough to not have tears running down her face. She responded to him with 'Well… you were acting really cold; I thought we were friends'. She closed her phone, hating herself for giving into his little game like this. After a few minutes she walked out of the bathroom not expecting a text back. She sat back down with her friends, and her phone went off. Her best friend glanced over and saw his picture ID and started chewing her out. Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and walked off checking her phone. She was tired of everyone telling her how to feel, and what she was thinking about him.

She didn't need anyone to tell her, she was absolutely in love with Troy Bolton.


	3. Chapter 2: Flashbacks

Hiding It All;

**AN: this is one of my longer chapters. PLEASE read the Author's Note at the bottom too. That would be amazingly helpful.**

Gabriella got home from the soccer game and immediately said she was tired and went to bed. She laid down and buried herself under the blankets knowing she wasn't going to sleep for at least a few hours. She sighed as she reached across her bed and flipped her phone open. She instantly went to her inbox and started looking through her locked messages. She read her favorite text she'd ever received over and over again until it was engraved in her memory yet again. 'I think you're an amazing girl, amazing personality, absolutely beautiful, and much more =]". It still made her smile, to know at some point, even if it was months ago, she mattered to the one person who was her everything.

That text sent her back, to months ago, in October, when she was on her way out of town, and he was headed to their football game hours away. She texted him to tell him good luck, and to call her after the game. She smiled remembering how happy she was then. They weren't dating yet, but she still had _her _football player to cheer for, and worry about. They had been talking, and he just randomly asked her what she thought of him. She said something to the affect that he was absolutely amazing, perfect, sweet, gorgeous, and unbelievable. Then she asked what he thought about her, and got the sweetest text, she had ever received in her life.

She accidentally hit the 'next' button, and the next text she read instantly brought her to tears 'Defiantly, I'd never hurt you, who said that? I love you'. The numbers of lies in that one message, made her heart ache for how much had changed in 3 simple months. The 'I'd never hurt you' made the tears falling down her face sting. She knew he was lying to her, but she trusted this amazing, perfect, guy, with her heart. The heart of an unworthy, ugly, witchy, overreacting freshman who shouldn't matter to anyone.

That day instantly flashed up in her mind. She relived the entire conversation she had been involved in. One of her friends, not close friends, but a friend none the less, asked her who she was interested in these days. A smile came to her face as she told her 'Troy, Troy Bolton? He's a Junior, Football player? Know him?" The girl made a face and Gabriella was shocked. She had only heard great things about Troy, from EVERYONE, his friends, people who had only met him once, and teachers who knew him. "Wha…What's that face for?" she said getting a little worried. "Well.. sweetie" she said in an unsure voice "I went over to his house with one of his friends one day… and, well he was coming back from another county where he was with a ton of girls…" Gabriella's heart fell into her stomach. "Oh… well yeah, I mean I expected it, I… I wasn't falling that hard for him anyways" she said shrugging it off. He wasn't her boyfriend after all, so really, she had no right to be mad, she was just extremely disappointed in herself for falling for another guy like that. "Oh Gabriella, I'm sorry sweetie, he's just, He's one of those guys who is just going to hurt you, and I don't want to see that" Her friend said hugging her. "Yeah thanks, I know" she said faking a smile and pulling out her phone. "I'm fine, really" she said smiling and went to texting. Her friend shrugged and figured she was okay. Gabriella instantly pulled up Troy's number. 'You don't only want to hurt me, right? Please don't lie to me; I'm already upset enough as it is.' She closed her phone, and went back to reading; it was after all, their study hall period of sorts. Only a few seconds later, she saw his picture ID pop up. She took a deep breath as she opened the phone. 'Defiantly, I'd never hurt you, who said that? I love you' She smiled bigger than she had in months. He said he loved her. They had been using 'I 3 you' for the month they'd been 'talking' and he said he loved her! She smiled big, and responded 'Good, I love you too, really' and she closed her phone. The bell rang shortly after that. She went to her last class of the day, and then walked to wait on her bus. She smiled as she saw him, his letterman's jacket, his gorgeous smile, everything. He walked up and pulled her into a huge hug. "I'm so sorry you were upset Gabi, who said that stuff? It completely isn't true. Its probably just because I'm best friends with Chad, and Chad does hurt people. I'm so sorry, I've never even broken up with a girl before, okay?" She laughed softly and covered his mouth "Troy. Its oh-kay!" she said laughing at him taking a deep breath from not breathing through his entire speech "I just had to ask, and make sure, for my own peace of mind. Its okay. **I trust you**"

The last thing she said snapped her out of her flashback. 'I trust you, I trust you' echoed through her head. If only she had remembered that the next time someone tried to get between them, maybe she wouldn't be up late at night, remembering how amazing he was, she would be up, talking to him until they both fell asleep on the phone, like they always did, back when they were happy.

After at least 3 hours, of torturing herself, and hating herself for messing up the best relationship she'd ever had. And also wasting time, trying to figure out a way to get him back, she passed out. It was 3 A.M after all. Two short hours later her alarm went off. She didn't want to wake up, but she knew that today her school was doing a charity day. Every student was helping make a difference with the 'Darius Goes West' organization. There would be NO classes, and she would hopefully not see Troy at all. She got up, and subconsciously made sure she looked the best she could.

When she got to school, Ryan was the first person she saw. She smiled at him, and gave him a huge hug. They had admitted at the soccer game, that they liked each other. Gabriella was really happy, because he was an amazing guy. He walked her to her class, and then left for his own. She was very happy all morning as she wrote letter after letter for the DGW organization.

She asked to go to the restroom, and took the pass. As she walked into the upperclassmen hall, a door opened behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Troy. Her breath caught as she turned around. "Hi" she squeaked, like a freshman cornered by a gorgeous upperclassmen, oh… wait. She was. He laughed at her and smiled "working hard on your letters I see?" He said giving her a hard time for being out of her classroom, when she was the one who made him take an interest in the organization when they were dating. He didn't care about it, until she shared her experience with the disease with him, and now he was working over time for DGW and she was so proud of him for it.  
"I am, how many have you written?" she asked, after regaining her composure. "Thirteen" he said with a smug look on his face. She looked shocked "oh wow, really? That's amazing! You've been working really hard!" she said giving him the impression he had written more than her. He smirked and nodded "so, how many have _you _written little queen?" He said enjoying him self a little too much. She bit her lip like she was embarrassed, then leaned closer to him to whisper so no one could hear "Twenty-One" she said as she smiled big and slid around him to walk out of the hall "Have fun finishing up!" she said behind her as he mouth fell to the floor. She walked back into her class a little too happy with herself, even though she still had to pee.

After lunch Gabriella's class went outside to write more letters. The next lunch bell rang, and all the sophomores came out. Gabriella ignored most of them, because they were notorious for being a horrible class. Someone sat down beside her and she smiled as she saw Ryan. "Hi…" she said kind of awkwardly. He smiled and she went back to writing. He skipped his entire lunch to be with her. Gabriella had fun talking to him. She was starting to like him more and more.

The next lunch bell rang, and Gabriella's eyes lit up. She scanned the crowd for Troy, knowing it was horrible of her to keep doing this to herself. He passed her and she waved but he wasn't looking 'Troy. Troy. TROY' he turned around and she waved again. "oh! Hiiiiii" he said in his, 'I'm in a weird mood so I'm going to act like a freak' way. She giggled at him and then he turned the corner. She slapped her forehead for giggling. She never _giggled _except when he was around. She sighed and went back to writing letters before checking her watch. '12:58'. "Mr. Murphy! I have to go, my shift to help put these letters in envelopes starts at one…" she told her favorite teacher that she was in love with. He nodded and she grabbed her stuff and headed off in the same direction Troy just went because that's where she had to go to volunteer.

When she arrived in the Gym, she folded letters and did small jobs for the counselor until Taylor got there, then she asked if they needed to go around and get letters from teachers. They were told to go, so they headed out. They opened the hallway and saw Ryan standing in the hallway. They smiled and he started walking around with them. Gabriella went into a class asking for letters, and was extremely stressed out because no one seemed to have enough letters. The teacher was handing her the letters when she turned around and Troy was in between her and the door. "Move." She said rather annoyed that he was getting in her way. "hahaha, you're a freshman". She huffed and tried to move around him, but he continued with his freshman jokes. They were cute when they were going out, because she could respond with 'yes, a freshman you love!' but today, they just brought back bad memories. She glared "YES, I'm a freshman, its SHOCKING, now MOVE." She said very snippily. He backed up and moved, knowing she was ticked off. She wasn't half way down the hall way when her phone buzzed. Ryan glanced over at him and she smiled showing it was nothing. She flipped it open and saw Troy's name. 'I was only trying to make you smile Brie… I'm sorry, you looked upset' She bit her lip, and responded. 'You did make me smile, I promise… I'm just stressed, its not your fault'. After a short argument of if she smiled or not, he asked something. 'Get me out of class, please, it would make me so happy'. She looked at Taylor and Ryan, knowing neither one of them was fond of Troy. Taylor hated him because he treated Gabriella badly, and Ryan hated him because he was Gabriella's ex. She sighed and opened a new text. 'I'll be there in a second.' And closed her phone as she started planning how to get him out of class..

**AN: Darius Goes West IS extremely close to my heart; that's why included it into this story. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE check it out?! ****.org**** !! **

**Oh, and There are defiantly more chapters to come, but I'm not posting them until I get some reviews people! I don't even know if anyone LIKES this story, and im not going to keep writing it if no one reads it!**


End file.
